The Sweetest Brother
by sanickerz
Summary: hikaru is bored out of his mind. he goes to find kaoru to tell him company is on it's way. but wait..why is kaoru covered in chocolate?


**THE SWEETEST BROTHER (HIKARU X KAORU)**

**Summary: why is kaoru so messy with sweets? Why is it all over his body and...Hikaru licking it off!?**

Inside the gorgeous mansion that is hikaru and kaoru's, hikaru was on his way down the hall wandering aimlessly.

''Damn! It's so boring!''

Just at the end of his sentence his phone rang.

''Hello? ''

'' Hey hikaru''

''Tamaki? ''

''Yeah. You busy?''

''Not at all. Why?''

''Me and the gang are coming over''

''Great! See you guys when you get here.''

''Kay. Later''

*click*

hikaru went to go tell kaoru that company was coming over but saw that his twin was nowhere in sight. He had asked the butlers, the maids, the servants but no one knew where kaoru was. He went around the mansion calling kaoru's name, checking every room along the way until he came upon their shared bedroom where he heard giggling.

''Kaoru?'' he asked as he slowly opened the door

Kaoru sat on the bed with chocolate all over him. On his arms, his face, his hands and on corners of his mouth, stuffing chocolate bar after chocolate bar into his mouth. He looked so cute. Like a little kid...

''Kaoru! ''

Kaoru giggled

''Heheh. Hey hikaru! Want some?'' he asked as he held out a half-eaten chocolate candy bar.

''Is this what you have been doing all this time? Eating candy all day?''

Kaoru smiled

''It's really good!''

''I know it is, but look at you. You've got it everywhere!''

''Not everywhere, just on my body'' kaoru smirked. He took some off his body and offered the sweet chocolate from his finger to his brother.

''Want some?''

Hikaru looked up at him and saw kaoru licking the chocolate off from his fingers. He closed his eyes, groaning from the delicious chocolate taste. Watching kaoru slowly licking off the chocolate from his fingers, savoring the taste, did more than persuade hikaru to try some, seeing as it looked so good. Hikaru walked over to his baby brother, taking one of his chocolate covered fingers and licked the remaining chocolate off, causing a huge blush to spread across kaoru's face.

''You were right... it does taste good. I wonder if you taste good too.''

Hikaru slowly pushed kaoru onto the bed, lying him down.

''Guess there's only one way to find out.''

Hikaru placed a small kiss on the side of kaoru's mouth, licking the chocolate in the process. He worked his way down to one erect nipple and greedily took it into his mouth sucking...licking...nipping...and biting. Using his tongue to flick kaoru's nipple, kaoru threw his head back in pleasure, moaning and gripping the sheets on either side of him, arching his back. Hikaru trailed his tongue along the path of kaoru's body until he reached his waist line giving it a gentle kiss. Kaoru whimpered as hikaru stopped for a brief moment to remove his pants then continuing to map out his brothers body. From the waist down, hikaru made his way to kaoru's member which was twitching in excitement. Hikaru studied it, seeing it perk up in need of attention. He smirked before he greedily took kaoru's member whole into his mouth.

''A-aah!''

Kaoru shot his hand down to hikaru's head and held a firm grip to it. Hikaru removed himself from kaoru's member and removed his seemingly tight pants all while kaoru hurriedly removed his shirt. When the annoying clothing was gone, hikaru attacked kaoru's neck and nipped, sucked and licked, leaving kiss marks in some places. He made his way down kaoru's torso again and stopped at his belly button before shoving his tongue into the hole.

''Mmph! hik...aru...''

He gave kaoru's belly a small nip before continuing his journey downwards. He took two of his fingers and sucked them himself before putting one around kaoru's entrance.

''Bear with me...''

Hikaru slowly slid his finger inside kaoru's tight hole. Kaoru's eyes shot wide open at the intrusion and started breathing heavily. Hikaru loved the sweet sounds he was able to get from his brother. He started to pick up the pace and added a second finger to create a scissoring motion, stretching his brother out more.

''H-hikaru...I-it hurts...'' breathed kaoru

Hikaru gave a gentle kiss to kaoru's lips assuring him.

''Don't worry; it will feel much better. I promise.''

And with that it did feel better! Koaru's pains were now replaced with pure, intense pleasure. He loved this new feeling. He never felt anything like it before.

''Aah! Hikaru! M-more!''

For a few more minutes, hikaru had thrust his fingers into kaoru's prostate until kaoru's disappointment, hikaru stopped. Kaoru moaned at the loss of contact, the pain of feeling empty. He continued to stare at hikaru who was now coating his member with lube, moaning at the contact with his neglected member. When he was finished, he poked the head of his cock at kaoru's entrance, teasing him. Kaoru groaned at the feeling and bucked his hips a little. Hikaru smirked.

''Are you ready, kaoru?''

''Y-yes...''

Hikaru slowly started to slide his self in, stopping a few times to let his brother adjust to his size. When kaoru gave him the okay, he slid out and thrust back in, receiving a mixed cry of pain and pleasure. Hikaru quickened his pace, leaning over to lick over kaoru's body.

''Aah! .. Hikaru!''

Hikaru still pounding inside of him took hold of kaoru's neglected member and painfully slowly, started pumping him.

''Nnghn! ..Hi-hikaru...faster...p-please!''

Hikaru happily obliged, pumping his cock faster, sliding his thumb over the slit and spreading the pre-cum that came.

''Aah! AAH! ..HI-HIKARU! IM GONNA CUM!..AH!. I-IM CUMMING!''

''M-ME TOO!''

Kaoru came, spurting his seed onto his and his brother's body. The tightness causing hikaru to cum shortly after him. When they finally came down from their high, they shared one more kiss.

''Indeed kaoru, you are the sweetest brother''

''Heh... am I?''

''Yes...''

They came close together before falling to sleep. Minutes later, Tamaki and the gang sat outside of their bedroom door whilst Tamaki banged on the door.

''DAMMIT YOU BRATTY TWINS! IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT. NOW. DADDY WILL BE VERY ANGRY!''

The rest of the gang just sighed heavily as they walked away...

-THE END-

~SANICKERZ~ (^-)/


End file.
